Guest list
Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) who have appeared on the Nerdist Writers Panel. Episode numbers and relevant writing/acting credit also listed. Natalie Abrams: Guest Moderator - NWP289, NWP352 Ben Acker: Supernatural; (podcast) The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP20, NWP24, NWP300 Ali Adler: Supergirl; Beverly Hills 90210; It's Like, You Know; Family Guy; Glee; The New Normal; No Ordinary Family - NWP258 Mara Brock Akil: Being Mary Jane - NWP347 Justin Adler: Life in Pieces; The Larry Sanders Show; Less Than Perfect - NWP260, NWP310 John Ales: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Jesse Alexander: Agent X; Heroes; Lost; Hannibal - NWP207 Scott Alexander: '''American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson; Ed Wood; The People vs. Larry Flynt - NWP254 '''Lindsey Allen: MacGyver; Agent Carter - NWP338 Mark A. Altman: Femme Fatales; Castle; Necessary Roughness - NWP207, NWP267 Jack Amiel: The Knick - NWP226, NWP316, NWP335 Emily Andras: Wynonna Earp; Lost Girls - NWP270 Dave Andron: Justified - NWP213, NWP346 Amy Aniobi: Insecure; Silicon Valley - NWP325 Joshua Applebaum: Zoo; Alias - NWP201, NWP348 Tara Ariano: critic, Previously.tv - NWP155 Adam Arkin: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Scot Armstrong: '''Dice; Old School, (movies) School for Scoundrels; Semi-Pro; The Hangover 2 - NWP265 '''Tara Armstrong: Mary Kills People - NWP333 Jose Arroyo: Conan - NWP276 Michelle Ashford: Masters of Sex - NWP128 Jane Asmus: (comics) Gambit; Thief of Thieves - NWP63 Remi Aubuchon: Caprica - NWP110 John August: (movie) Big Fish; (movie) Frankenweenie; (movie) Go - NWP136 Scott Aukerman: Between Two Ferns; Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Meredith Averill: Jane the Virgin; Star-Crossed - NWP269 Jon Avnett: Justified - NWP213 Udo Azuba: Orange is the New Black - NWP188 Jeff Baena: (movies) Joshy; Life After Beth; I Heart Huckabees - NWP286 Brett Baer: New Girl - NWP86 Neal Baer: Under the Dome; ER; Law & Order: SVU - NWP151 Allison Baker: guest host - NWP271 Cecil Baldwin: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Alan Ball: Six Feet Under; True Blood; (movie) American Beauty; Grace Under Fire - NWP282 Caitlin Barlow: Teachers - NWP215 Simon Barrett: (movies) You're Next; The Guest - NWP158 Kenya Barris: Black-ish - NWP250 Janine Sherman Barrois: Criminal Minds; ER - NWP225 Will Beall: Training Day - NWP311 Adam Beechen: (comics) Batman Beyond and Hench; Teen Titans; Voltron Force; Transformers: Robots in Disguise - NWP73, NWP220 Betsy Beers: Grey's Anatomy; Scandal - NWP318 Michael Begler: The Knick - NWP226 Brad "Cheeks" Bell: Husbands - NWP7, NWP82 Kim Benabib: The Brink - NWP229 Roberto Benabib: The Brink; Weeds; Ally McBeal - NWP229 Brian Michael Bendis: Jessica Jones; Powers - NWP284, NWP332 Hillary Benefiel: Beyond; Person of Interest - NWP356 Tara Bennett: '''(documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 '''Amber Benson: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film); Buffy The Vampire Slayer; (novel) The Last Dream Keeper - NWP45, NWP271 Amy Berg: Eureka; Person of Interest; Counterpart - NWP8, NWP43, NWP267 Josh Berman: Drop Dead Diva - NWP25 Wilson Bethel: Hart of Dixie - NWP113 Jenny Bicks: Dawson's Creek; The Big C; Men In Trees - NWP243 Kevin Biegel: Cougartown; Enlisted; Scrubs - NWP47, NWP109, NWP112, NWP140, NWP310 Kevin Bigley: Sirens - NWP175 Debra Birnbaum: ''(Variety)' 'Guest Moderator - NWP245, NWP281, NWP291, NWP340 '''Kelly Bishop:' Bunheads - NWP215 Ashley Nicole Black: Full Frontal - NWP337 Chris Black: Outcast; Weird Science; Cleopatra 2525; Xena; Star Trek: Enterprise; Desperate Housewives; Ugly Betty - NWP274 Shane Black: (movies) The Nice Guys; Lethal Weapon; The Monster Squad; Kiss Kiss Bang Bang; Iron Man 3 - NWP272 Rowen Blanchard: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Maria Blasucci: Ghost Ghirls - NWP106 Evan Bleiweiss: Rosewood; Matador; The Shield - NWP222 Katja Blichfeld: (web series) High Maintenance - NWP290 Sarah-Violet Bliss: Search Party - NWP361 Andy Blitz: '''Review - NWP133 '''Jeffrey Blitz: Review - NWP133 Cheryl Bloch: '''Northern Exposure - NWP343 '''Raphael Bob-Waksberg: BoJack Horseman - NWP167 Andy Bobrow: Community; Malcolm in the Middle; The Last Man on Earth - NWP80, NWP252 Jon Bokenkamp: The Blacklist; The Blacklist: Redemption - NWP317 Kate Bond: Cam Girls - NWP195 Desmin Borges: You're the Worst - NWP205 Zev Borow: Chuck; The New Yorker; McSweeney's - NWP225 Kit Boss: iZombie; Bob's Burgers - NWP223 John Ross Bowie: The Big Bang Theory - NWP68 Molly Boylan: Sesame Street - NWP114 Jonathan Brackley: Humans; MI-5 - NWP313 Brannon Braga: Salem; Star Trek: TNG; Star Trek: Voyager; Star Trek: Enterprise; Terra Nova; 24 - NWP198, NWP306 Patrick Brammall: No Activity - NWP362 Josh Brand: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Corinne Brinkerhoff: American Gothic; No Tomorrow; Boston Legal; The Good Wife; Elementary; Jane the Virgin - NWP277, NWP297 Billy Brooks: Space Station 76 - NWP194 James L. Brooks: (movie) Terms of Endearment; (movie) Broadcast News; My Mother the Car; That Girl; The Andy Griffith Show; The Mary Tyler Moore Show; The Simpsons - NWP210, NWP214 Ed Brubaker: comics Fatale; Criminal; Sleeper; Captain America - NWP46, NWP57 Michael Brumm: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Kristian Bruun: Orphan Black - NWP208 Dan Bucatinsky: Web Therapy; Lipstick Jungle; Grey's Anatomy; Scandal - NWP112, NWP132 Andrew Bujalski: Funny Ha Ha (film); Mutual Appreciation (film); Beeswax (film); Computer Chess (film) Mitchell Burgess: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Angelina Burnett: Boss; Memphis Beat - NWP8 Sarah Burns: Married - NWP205 Adam Busch: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Jay Bushman: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Blair Butler: (comic) HEART; Attack of The Show! - NWP63 Tara Butters: '''Agent Carter; Law & Order: SVU; Dollhouse; Hawaii Five-O; Kevin Probably Saves the World - NWP160, NWP354 '''Angelina Cabral: Enlisted - NWP109 Craig Cackowski: Community; Veep; Drunk History; Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Josh Cagan: '''(web series) Learning Town - NWP76 '''Kell Cahoon: Psych; Just Shoot Me; NewsRadio - NWP118 Wendy Calhoun: Empire; Justified; Revenge; Nashville - NWP259 Andy Callahan: Person of Interest - NWP159 John Cameron: Fargo - NWP341 Tassie Cameron: Mary Kills People; Rookie Blue - NWP333 Neil Campbell: Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Kay Cannon: (movie) Pitch Perfect; 30 Rock - NWP202 Chris Cantwell: Halt and Catch Fire - NWP209 Sarah Caplan: Alias - NWP348 Erin Cardillo: Significant Mother; Life Sentence - NWP322 Glenn Gordon Caron: Moonlighting; Now & Again; Medium - NWP356 Bridget Carpenter: Friday Night Lights; Dead Like Me; Red Road; 11.22.63 - NWP10, NWP246 Sabrina Carpenter: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Keith Carradine: '''Fargo - NWP145 '''Chris Carter: The X-Files - NWP204 Sam Catlin: Preacher; Breaking Bad - NWP316 Jeremy Carver: Being Human - NWP18 Donick Cary: New Girl; Bored to Death; Late Show with David Letterman - NWP77 Joe Casey: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Aya Cash: You're the Worst - NWP205 David Caspe: Happy Endings; Marry Me - NWP329 Sam Catlin: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Adam Cayton-Holland: Those Who Can't - NWP295 Michael Chabon: The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay; Telegraph Avenue - ''NWP74 '''Natalie Chaidez:' 12 Monkeys; Hunters; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - NWP269 Ilene Chaiken: Empire; The L Word - NWP178 Eric Charmelo: Ringer - NWP17 Nate Charny: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Adam Chase: Friends; The Crazy Ones; Mom; Clone - NWP177 Cherry Chavapravatdumrong: Family Guy - NWP344 Stephen Chbosky: The Perks of Being a Wallflower; Wonder - NWP359 Chris Chibnall: Broadchurch; Gracepoint; Born and Bred; Torchwood; Law & Order: UK; Doctor Who; Life on Mars - NWP162 Jessica Chobot: Guest moderator - NWP358 Eliza Clark: Rubicon; The Killing - NWP31 Jason Clodfelter: Executive, Sony - NWP240 Jake Coburn: Quantico; Gossip Girl; Arrow - NWP233 Aaron Cohen: The Colbert Report; ESPN's 30 for 30; HBO Sports - NWP115, NWP233 Cheo Hodari Coker: Southland; Notorious - NWP43 Katy Colloton: Teachers - NWP215 Ryan Condal: (comic) The 6th Gun; (movie) Hercules: The Thracian Wars; Colony - NWP84, NWP239, NWP291 Carrie Coon: '''The Leftovers - NWP218 '''Dominic Cooper: Preacher - NWP316 Rob Corddry: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Joelle Cornett: Pure Genius - NWP301 Heath Corson: '''(web-series) Aim High; (comics) Bizarro; Justice League: Throne of Atlantis; Scream; (podcast) Nerdist Comics Panel - NWP73, NWP185, NWP220, NWP233, NWP300 '''Carlos Coto: From Dusk Till Dawn - NWP128 Brendan Countee: development executive, Hulu - NWP287 Carter Covington: Faking It - NWP294, NWP335 Ron Cowen: Queer as Folk US - NWP255 Elizabeth (Liz) Craft: Angel; Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse; The 100 - NWP23, NWP183 Jeffrey Cranor: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Dan Cronin: Conan - NWP276 Neil Cross: Luther; Crossbones; Dr. Who; Spooks/MI-5 - NWP203 Sean Crouch: Numb3rs, The Exorcist - NWP364 Carlton Cuse: Bates Motel; Lost; The Strain; Nash Bridges; Colony; Jack Ryan - NWP93, NWP100, NWP148, NWP239, NWP300 Emily Cutler: Community - NWP2 Bob Daily: Superior Donuts; Frasier; Desperate Housewives; The Odd Couple - NWP319 John Francis Daley: Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Andy Daly: Review - NWP133, NWP149, NWP152 Greg Daniels: The Office; Parks and Recreation; King of the Hill - NWP94, NWP100 Peter David: (comics) X-Factor; Supergirl; Incredible Hulk - NWP64 Jeff Davis: Teen Wolf; Criminal Minds - NWP50 Joshua Davis: The Underdog - NWP74 Charlie Day: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - NWP307 Brad DeLima: NBCUniversal - NWP332 Donald De Line: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Matt Debenham: The Book of Right and Wrong (book) - NWP62 Steven S. DeKnight: Spartacus; Buffy; Angel; Dollhouse; Daredevil - NWP13, NWP183 Shannon Eric Denton: Ultimate Spider-Man - NWP220 Tommy Dewey: Casual - NWP227 Caroline Dhavernas: '''Mary Kills People; Hannibal; Wonderfalls - NWP333 '''Reed Diamond: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Michael Dante DiMartino: Avatar: The Last Airbender; The Legend of Korra - NWP154 Chris Dingess: '''Agent Carter - NWP223 '''Rob Doherty: Elementary - NWP135, NWP228 Kether Donohue: You're the Worst - NWP205 Ann Dowd: The Leftovers - NWP218 Des Doyle: (documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 Tim Doyle: Last Man Standing; The Big Bang Theory; Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted - NWP107, NWP112 Eric Drysdale: The Daily Show; The Colbert Report - NWP115 Rebecca Drysdale: Key and Peele - NWP56 Andres Dubouchet: Conan - NWP276 Gerry Duggan: (comic) Deadpool; (comic) All New Guardians of the Galaxy; (book) Guardians of the Galaxy; Attack of the Show - NWP63, NWP331 Margaret Dunlap: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Colton Dunn: Key and Peele - NWP56 Erik Durbin: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jeff Eastin: White Collar; Graceland - NWP61 Charlie Ebersol: Hochberg Ebersol Co. - NWP105 Chris Eccleston: The Leftovers - NWP218 Rene Echevarria: Star Trek: TNG; Star Trek: DS9; Dark Angel; Medium; Terra Nova - NWP139 Ben Edlund: The Tick; Angel; Firefly; Supernatural; Powers; Gotham - NWP8, NWP50; NWP211 Chic Eglee: Powers; Dark Angel; The Walking Dead; The Shield; Hemlock Grove - NWP44, NWP335 Kerry Ehrin: Friday Night Lights; Bates Motel - NWP10, NWP149, NWP152, NWP180, NWP188 Harry Elfont: Mary + Jane; Can't Hardly Wait; Josie & the Pussycats - NWP296 Taylor Elmore: Justified - NWP83 John Enbom: Party Down; Free Agents - NWP11 Craig Engler: Z Nation - NWP233 Sam Esmail: Mr. Robot - NWP288 Jane Espenson: Buffy; Battlestar Galactica; Caprica; Husbands; Once Upon a Time; Torchwood; Angel; Firefly - NWP1, NWP7, NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP82, NWP110, NWP183, NWP300 Helen Estabrook: Casual - NWP227 Will Eubank: (movie) The Signal - NWP144 Jennifer Euston: Orange Is the New Black; GLOW - NWP332 Sarah Fain: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Nicholas Falacci: Numb3rs - NWP83 Stephen Falk: Weeds; Next Caller; You're the Worst - NWP62, NWP205, NWP229 Kevin Falls: Journeyman; The West Wing; Franklin & Bash - NWP291, NWP309, NWP347 Ryan Farley: Justified - NWP9 Gina Fattore: Dawson's Creek; Californication; Gilmore Girls; Better Things - NWP243, NWP323 John Fawcett: Orphan Black - NWP146 Nat Faxon: Married - NWP205 Michele Fazekas: Agent Carter; Law & Order: SVU; Dollhouse; Hawaii Five-O; Kevin Probably Saves the World - NWP160, NWP354 America Ferrera: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Christine Ferraro: Sesame Street - NWP114 Mark Feuerstein: 9JKL; Royal Pains - NWP353 Travis Fickett: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Joel Fields: The Americans - NWP340 Daniel Fienberg: guest moderator - NWP263, NWP310, NWP351 Joseph Fink: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Dave Finkel: New Girl; 30 Rock - NWP86, NWP107 Bob Fisher: Traffic Light; Sirens - NWP175 Mickey Fisher: Extant - NWP201, NWP211, NWP249 Mark Flanagan: (about Marty Feldman) - NWP236 Jake Fogelnest: Girlboss; Difficult People - NWP339 Caitlin Foito: Executive, ABC Studios - NWP176 Tom Fontana: Homicide: Life on the Street; Oz - NWP283, NWP316 Tracey Forbes: Buffy; Cracked - NWP183 Will Forte: The Last Man on Earth; Saturday Night Live; MacGruber - NWP252 Sutton Foster: Bunheads; Younger - NWP215 Cate Freedman: Teachers - NWP215 Victor Fresco: Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted; The Trouble with Normal - NWP61 Anna Fricke: Dawson's Creek; Being Human US - NWP243, NWP289, NWP294 Josh Friedman: Sarah Connor Chronicles; The Asset; (movie) Avatar 2; (movie) Avatar 3 - NWP5, NWP28, NWP42, NWP58, NWP67, NWP121, NWP171, NWP229, NWP300 Jason Fuchs: Big Thunder; (movie) Ice Age: Continental Drift - NWP87 Bryan Fuller: Hannibal; Pushing Daisies; Wonderfalls; Dead Like Me; American Gods; Star Trek - NWP129, NWP200, NWP217, NWP293 David Fury: Buffy; Angel; Lost; 24; Fringe; Tyrant - NWP2, NWP19, NWP183, NWP300 Ashley Gable: '''Person of Interest - NWP159 '''Rico Gagliano: The Dinner Party Download (podcast/radio show) - NWP237 Mark Gagliardi: Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Peter Gal: TV executive, Dreamworks Animation Television - NWP351 Sera Gamble: The Magicians; Supernatural; You - NWP354 Megan Ganz: Community - NWP13 Greg Garcia: The Guest Book; My Name Is Earl; The Millers; Raising Hope; Yes, Dear - NWP345 Joelle Garfinkel: Cam Girls - NWP195 Jessie Gaskill: Conan - NWP276 Cynthia Geary: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Chris Geere: You're the Worst - NWP205 Brett Gelman: Married - NWP205 Martin Gero: The LA Complex; Blindspot - NWP65, NWP299 Leila Gerstein: Hart of Dixie; Gossip Girl; The OC; Life As We Know It - NWP172, NWP332 Erin Gibson: Throwing Shade - NWP308 Elizabeth Gillies: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Vince Gilligan: Breaking Bad - NWP28, NWP30, NWP54, NWP89, NWP100 Michael Gilvary: Chicago Fire; Breakout Kings - NWP83 Scott Gimple: The Walking Dead - NWP38 Aaron Ginsburg: The Good Guys; The Finder; Do No Harm; Intelligence; The 100 - NWP3, NWP20, NWP68, NWP120, NWP171, NWP211 Grant Gish: VP (20th Century Fox Animation; Marvel) - NWP216, NWP287, NWP351 Sivert Glarum: Maron; Just Shoot Me; Glenn Martin DDS - NWP230 Adam Glass: '''Supernatural - NWP25 '''Drew Goddard: Buffy; Angel; The Cabin in the Woods (movie); Lost; Daredevil - NWP183 Fred Golan: Justified - NWP213 Glen David Gold: Carter Beats the Devil; Sunnyside - NWP74 Adam F. Goldberg: The Muppets Wizard of Oz (movie); WordGirl; Breaking In; Community; The Goldbergs - NWP85 Jessica Goldberg: The Path - NWP256, NWP316 Lesley Goldberg: (moderator) NWP287 Tod Goldberg: (novel) House of Secrets NWP280 Henry Goldblatt: Entertainment Weekly - NWP255 (moderator) Sarah Goldfinger: CSI; Grimm - NWP21 Eric Goldman: guest moderator; Marvel; IGN - NWP316, NWP352 Neil Goldman: Community; Scrubs; Ben & Kate - NWP40 Jessica Goldstein: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94; NWP123 Jonathan Goldstein: Burt Wonderstone; Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2; Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Sandra Gonzalez: (moderator) - NWP316 David Goodman: Family Guy; Vice President WGAw - NWP279 Tim Goodman: The Hollywood Reporter, Guest Moderator - NWP188, NWP249, NWP291 Howard Gordon: Homeland - NWP91 Carl Gottlieb: Jaws; The Smothers Brothers; The Jerk - NWP102 Alfred Gough: Into the Badlands; Shannara Chronicles; Smallville - NWP233 Dana Gould: The Simpsons; Stan Against Evil - NWP29, NWP44, NWP358 Peter Gould: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP10, NWP54, NWP190 David Goyer: Batman Begins (movie); Man of Steel (movie); Blade (movie); creator, Da Vinci's Demons, Constantine, Flashforward; The Forest - NWP238 Sina Grace: (graphic novel) Not My Bag - NWP63 Jean Grae: All in the Family theme cover - NWP281 Charlie Grandy: The Daily Show; Guys with Kids - NWP60 John Green: (novels) The Fault in Our Stars, Looking for Alaska, Paper Towns - NWP298 Michael Green: Heroes; Kings; (movie) Green Lantern; American Gods - NWP5, NWP293 Misha Green: Underground - NWP339 Robin Green: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Drew Z. Greenberg: Buffy; Warehouse 13; Firefly; Arrow; Agents of SHIELD - NWP1, NWP183 Jeff Greenstein: Friends; Will & Grace; Desperate Housewives; Husbands; Mom; Partners - NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58, NWP121, NWP177, NWP229, NWP300 David Greenwalt: Buffy; Angel; Grimm NWP183 Judy Greer: Married - NWP205 Clark Gregg: Choke; Trust Me; Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - NWP132 Paul Grellong: Terra Nova; Law and Order: SVU; Revolution - NWP33, NWP123 Ted Griffin: Terriers - NWP291 Javier Grillo-Marxuach: The Middleman; Lost; Charlie's Angels; Reverse Parthenogenesis; Helix - NWP3, NWP45, NWP139, NWP207, NWP284, NWP291, NWP352 Emmy Grinwis: Eye Candy - NWP126 Jonathan Groff: Black-ish; Andy Barker PI - NWP250 Marc Guggenheim: Arrow; Legends of Tomorrow - NWP222 Carla Gugino: Wayward Pines - NWP263 Devon Gummersall: My So-Called Life - NWP113 Andrew Gurland: Married - NWP205 Curtis Gwinn: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Jonathan Groff: Andy Barker PI; Happy Endings; Scrubs - NWP135 Cole Haddon: Dracula - NWP130 Bill Hader: '''Saturday Night Live; South Park - NWP64 '''Barbara Hall: Madam Secretary; Judging Amy; Joan of Arcadia; Northern Exposure; I'll Fly Away - NWP297, NWP321 Emily Halpern: The Unit; Private Practice; Trophy Wife - NWP80, NWP149, NWP171 Justin Halpern: Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says - NWP125 John Hamburg: '''(movie) Meet the Parents, (movie) Zoolander; Welcome to the Captain - NWP128 '''Lisa Hanawalt: BoJack Horseman - NWP167 Liz Hannah: (movie) The Post - NWP365 Hart Hanson: Bones; The Finder NWP21, NWP120, NWP289, NWP291, NWP294 Liz Hara: Life In Pieces; Sesame Street NWP336 Allana Harkin: Full Frontal - NWP337 Dan Harmon: Community; Rick and Morty - NWP3, NWP22, NWP107, NWP125, NWP245, NWP251 Bob Harris: Prisoner of Trebekistan (book) - NWP79 John Harvatine: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Richard Hatem: Grimm; Miracles; Secret Circle; The Gates; Dead of Summer; Damien; Witches of East End - NWP36, NWP50, NWP110, NWP269 Noah Hawley: The Unusuals; My Generation; Fargo - NWP47, NWP53, NWP145, NWP152, NWP200, NWP217, NWP249, NWP341 Leslye Headland: Bachelorette - NWP75 Kevin Heffernan: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Eric Heisserer: (movies) Arrival, The Thing, Hours - NWP302 Sean Hemeon: Husbands - NWP7, NWP82 Joe Henderson: Graceland; White Collar - NWP125 Elaine Hendrix: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Cheryl Heuton: Numb3rs - NWP83, NWP211 Freddie Highmore: Bates Motel; (movie) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - NWP180 Joe Hill: (novels) The Fireman; Horns; NOS4A2; Heart-Shaped Box; ''(short story collection) ''20th Century Ghosts; (comic book) Locke & Key - NWP266 Dana Hillier: VP of Comedy Development, Paramount Television - NWP257 Alex Hirsch: Gravity Falls - NWP103 Norm Hiscock: Parks and Recreation - NWP14 Lauren Hissrich: The West Wing; Justice - NWP61 John Hoberg: '''Downward Dog; My Name Is Earl; The Neighbors; Galavant - NWP334 '''Chad Hodge: Wayward Pines; The Playboy Club; Runaway; All About Us - NWP193, NWP257; NWP263 John Hodgman: guest host; The Daily Show; Married - NWP173 Steve Holland: The Big Bang Theory - NWP207 Josh Holloway: Lost; Intelligence; Colony - NWP239 Davey Holmes: Awake; Shamelss; Law & Order; Pushing Daisies - NWP103 Dave Holstein: I'm Dying Up Here; Weeds - NWP322 Winnie Holzman: My So-Called Life; Thirtysomething - NWP33; NWP110 Adam Horowitz: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 Michael Horowitz: Complications - NWP199 Silvio Horta: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Peter Horton: Thirtysomething; Grey's Anatomy; Dirty Sexy Money; American Odyssey - NWP186 Nancy Hower: Quick Draw - NWP157 Glenn Howerton: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - NWP307 David Hudgins: Friday Night Lights; Parenthood - NWP51, NWP53, NWP58, NWP143 Rob Huebel: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Deric Hughes: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 Ted Humphrey: Incorporated - NWP312 Cathryn Humphris: Mad Men; V; Ringer; Mob Doctor; Elementary - NWP2, NWP67, NWP121 Kyle Hunter: Future Man; (movie) Sausage Party - NWP360 John Hurwitz: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Gennifer Hutchinson: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP9, NWP54, NWP190 Phillip Iscove: Sleepy Hollow - NWP130; NWP229; NWP305 Mark Indelicato: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Lauren Iungerich: Awkward - NWP58 Michael Jacobs: Charles in Charge; My Two Dads; The Torkelsons; Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World; (movie) Quiz Show - NWP111, NWP251; NWP261 Leigh Dana Jackson: Alcatraz; No Ordinary Family - NWP25 Marqui Jackson: Rosewood; Battle Creek - NWP327 Hardy Janson: Hook Ups - NWP53 Andre Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Maria Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Michael Jamin: Maron; Just Shoot Me; Glenn Martin DDS - NWP230 Al Jean: The Simpsons - NWP214 Ashley Jensen: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Mark Johnson: '''Rectify; Breaking Bad - NWP156, NWP251 '''Maureen Johnson: The Name of the Star; 13 Little Blue Envelopes; Suite Scarlett - NWP153 Damon Jones: Benched; Halfway Home - NWP166 Lisa Joy: Westworld - NWP292 Alexa Junge: Friends; The United States of Tara; Save Me; Grace & Frankie; Once and Again - NWP5, NWP42, NWP177 Kira Kalush: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Angela Kang: The Walking Dead; Terriers - NWP23, NWP38 Deborah Kaplan: Mary + Jane; Can't Hardly Wait; Josie & the Pussycats - NWP296 Larry Karaszewski: American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson; Ed Wood; The People vs. Larry Flynt - NWP254 Ben Karlin: The Daily Show; The Colbert Report; Modern Family; Future Man - NWP262, NWP360 Jason Katims: About A Boy; Parenthood; Friday Night Lights - NWP152, NWP256, NWP335 Jonathan Katz: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 Marta Kauffman: Friends; Grace & Frankie; Dream On - NWP206, NWP255 Richard Keith: '''Significant Mother; Life Sentence - NWP322 '''Gloria Calderon Kellett: iZombie; How I Met Your Mother; One Day at a Time - NWP225, NWP305 Bobby Kelly: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Alexis Kennedy: (games) Fallen London; Sunless Sea - NWP185 Keegan-Michael Key: Key and Peele - NWP56 Chris Keyser: Party of Five - NWP105 Nahnatchka Khan: Fresh Off the Boat - NWP281 Callie Khouri: Nashville - NWP88 Rachel Kiley: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Kyle Killen: Lone Star; Awake; Mind Games - NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156; NWP257 Jen Kirkman: Chelsea Lately - NWP15 Robert Kirkman: The Walking Dead; Invincible; Super Dinosaur; Thief of Thieves - NWP72 Moira Kirland: Arrow; Castle - NWP131 Eddy Kitsis: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 Dana Klein: 9JKL; Friends; Becker - NWP353 Jenny Klein: Supernatural; Jessica Jones - NWP211, NWP307 Joanna Klein: development executive, SVP Scripted Development, The CW - NWP287, NWP320 Steven Knight: Peaky Blinders; The Detectives; Who Wants to Be a Millionaire; Pawn Sacrifice; World War Z 2 - NWP219 Elaine Ko: Modern Family; Family Guy - NWP69 Michael Koman: Eagleheart - NWP34 Bryan Konietzko: '''Avatar: The Last Airbender; The Legend of Korra - NWP154 '''Jenni Konner: Girls; Freaks and Geeks; Undeclared - NWP170 Jeremy Konner: Ghost Ghirls; Drunk History - NWP106 Brian Koppelman: '''Ocean's Thirteen (movie); Billions; Runner Runner (movie), Rounders (movie) - NWP233, NWP315 '''Rollie Krewson: Sesame Street - NWP114, NWP116 Leah Krinsky: Conan - NWP276 Eric Kripke: Timeless; Supernatural - NWP314 Jonathan Krisel: Kroll Show - NWP81 Nick Kroll: Kroll Show - NWP81 Ali Krug: TV executive, Annapurna Television - NWP351 Bob Kushell: 3rd Rock from the Sun - NWP4 Kate Lambert: Teachers - NWP215 Max Landis: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency; (movies) Chronicle, American Ultra, Victor Frankenstein - NWP357 Erik Larsen: '''(comic) Savage Dragon - NWP74 '''Amanda Lasher: Togetherness; Gossip Girl; Sweet/Vicious - NWP329, NWP349 Matt Lauria: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Bill Lawrence: Scrubs; Cougartown - NWP36 Norman Lear: All in The Family; The Jeffersons; Maude; One Day at a Time; Sanford and Son; Good Times - NWP221, NWP281 Denis Leary: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll - NWP205 Mimi Leder: The Leftovers - NWP218, NWP341 Stefanie Leder: Faking It; Melissa & Joey - NWP326 Zander Lehmann: Casual - NWP227, NWP291 John Lehr: Quick Draw - NWP157 Steve Lemme: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Andrew Lenchewski: Royal Pains - NWP112 Christine Lennon: (novel) The Drifter - NWP319 Gary Lennon: Justified - NWP4 Thomas Lennon: Reno 911; Night at the Museum; @midnight - NWP151 Ted Leo: All in the Family theme cover - NWP281 John Levenstein: Kroll Show - NWP81 David Levien: Ocean's Thirteen (movie); Billions; Runner Runner (movie), Rounders (movie) - NWP315 Todd Levin: Conan - NWP276 Ken Levine: MASH; Cheers; Wings; Frasier; The Simpsons - NWP36 Robert Levine: Black Sails; Jericho; Human Target - NWP241 Steve Levitan: Modern Family - NWP11, NWP211 Bob Levy: Alloy Entertainment; The Lying Game; The Vampire Diaries; Gossip Girl - NWP51 Daniel Levy: Schitt's Creek - NWP264 Erin Levy: Mad Men - NWP1, NWP59 Charlotte Lewis: Faking It - NWP301 Judith Light: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Kat Likkel: Downward Dog; My Name Is Earl; The Neighbors; Galavant - NWP334 Tracy Lilienfield: Superior Donuts; Grace & Frankie - NWP332 Brenda Lilly: State of Grace - NWP316 Courtney Lilly: Black-ish; My Boys - NWP323 Damon Lindelof: Lost; The Leftovers - NWP1, NWP32, NWP218, NWP223, NWP300, NWP341 Riki Lindhome: Another Period; Garfunkel & Oates - NWP211 Dmitry Lipkin: The Riches; Hung - NWP110, NWP112 Dan Lipman: Queer as Folk US - NWP255 Warren Littlefield: Fargo; The Handmaid's Tale - NWP145, NWP330 Allan Loeb: New Amsterdam - NWP12 Tim Long: The Simpsons - NWP39 Karina Longworth: Masters of Cinema: George Lucas; Meryl Streep: Anatomy of an Actor (books) NWP124 Claudia Lonow: Rude Awakening; Accidentally on Purpose; How to Live With Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life); Knots Landing - NWP273 Chris Lowell: Veronica Mars, Enlisted - NWP104, NWP109 Hal Lublin: Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP142 Amanda Lund: Ghost Ghirls -NWP106 Edmund Lupinski: Reverse Parthenogenesis - NWP45 Alicia Lutes: (Nerdist web show) Fangirling - NWP293 Eric Mabius: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Levi MacDougall: Conan - NWP276 Carina MacKenzie: The Originals - NWP294, NWP346 David Madden: President, Fox TV Studios - NWP156 Steven Maeda: Helix; Pan Am; Lost; The X-Files - NWP135 Alex Maggioni: TV executive, Amblin - NWP351 Joshua Malina: Scandal; The West Wing; The Good Guys - NWP113 Greg Malins: Friends; How I Met Your Mother; 2 Broke Girls - NWP95 David Mandel: '''Veep; Saturday Night Live; Seinfeld; Curb Your Enthusiasm - NWP278 '''Deirdre Mangan: iZombie - NWP169, NWP271, NWP305, NWP327 Kelly Marcel: (movie) Saving Mr. Banks; (movie) Fifty Shades of Grey - NWP118 Graeme Manson: Orphan Black - NWP146, NWP208, NWP249 Ken Marino: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Christopher Markus: '''(movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 '''Andrew W. Marlowe: Castle - NWP39 Corey Marsh: '''Manager of Current Programming, Disney Channel - NWP105 '''Swampy Marsh: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Corinne Marshall: School of Rock; Surviving Jack; creator, KC Undercover - NWP222 Matt Marshall: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jay Martel: Key & Peele; Teachers - NWP90, NWP215 George Mastras: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Terry Matalas: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Peter Mattei: Outsiders - NWP242 Craig Mazin: (movie) The Hangover 2; (movie) Identity Thief - NWP136 Glen Mazzara: The Walking Dead; Damien - NWP14, NWP38, NWP269, NWP316, NWP335 Joey Mazzarino: Sesame Street - NWP114 Heidi Cole McAdams: Intelligence - NWP138 Tim McAuliffe: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Kathleen McCaffrey: director of development, HBO - NWP200, NWP216, NWP251, NWP287, NWP351 Meghan McCarthy: My Little Pony; Class of 3000 - NWP48 Mary McDonnell: Fargo - NWP341 Stephen McFeely: (movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 John C. McGinley: Scrubs; Stan Against Evil - NWP358 Ryan Patrick McGuffey: (documentary) Showrunners - NWP164 Tim McKeon: Odd Squad; Will vs. the Future - NWP350 Maury McIntyre: moderator - NWP335 Samantha McIntyre: People of Earth; (movie) Unicorn Store - NWP344 Wade McIntyre: The Good Guys; The Finder; Intelligence - NWP3, NWP20, NWP138 Michael McKean: Better Call Saul - NWP190 Aline Brosh McKenna: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend - NWP228, NWP297 Chris McKenna: Community; American Dad - NWP22, NWP125 Tim McKeon: Adventure Time; Fish Hooks - NWP48 Lara McLean: Sesame Street - NWP114 Steve Melching: Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Star Wars: Rebels; Guardians of the Galaxy Animated - NWP207, NWP267 Brad Meltzer: (novel) House of Secrets NWP280 Liz Meriwether: New Girl - NWP23, NWP86, NWP100 Erica Messer: Criminal Minds - NWP49, NWP165 Dave Metzger: '''The Blacklist - NWP301 '''Megan Metzger: When Calls the Heart - NWP301 Philipp Meyer: The Son - NWP331 Miles Millar: '''Into the Badlands; Shannara Chronicles; Smallville - NWP233 '''Andrew Miller: Secret Circle, Backstrom; Tremors - NWP42, NWP44, NWP67, NWP112 (moderator); NWP120, NWP235, NWP300 Ashley E. Miller: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; Fringe; Andromeda; (movie) Thor; (movie) X-Men: First Class - Comics 16, NWP118, NWP207, NWP267 Bruce Miller: '''The Handmaid's Tale; The 100; Eureka; ER - NWP330 '''Evan Miller: Hook Ups - NWP53 Mark Miller: (comic) Hellraiser - NWP191 Terri Miller: Castle - NWP39 Rina Mimoun: '''Red Band Society; Mistresses; Jack & Jill; Dawson's Creek; Everwood; Privileged - NWP163 '''Tim Minear: Angel; Firefly; American Horror Story - NWP13, NWP71 Steven Moffat: Doctor Who; Sherlock - NWP293 Jose Molina: Terra Nova; Angel; Firefly; Vampire Diaries; Sleepy Hollow; Agent Carter; Children of Tendu (podcast) - NWP21, NWP50, NWP139, NWP207, NWP237, NWP267 Lizzie Molyneux: Bob's Burgers - NWP326 Wendy Molyneux: Bob's Burgers - NWP326 Opus Moreschi: The Colbert Report; Craig Kilborn; Li'l Bush - NWP115 Abi Morgan: Suffragette; River - NWP232 Iain Morris: The Inbetweeners; Flight of the Conchords - NWP60 Rob Morrow: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Cynthia Mort: Tell Me You Love Me; Roseanne - NWP362 Anson Mount: Hell on Wheels - NWP292 Erik Mountain: '''Person of Interest - NWP159 '''Aisha Muharrar: Parks and Recreation - NWP40 Brigitte Muñoz-Liebowitz: People of Earth; Brooklyn Nine-Nine - NWP338 Randall Munroe: (web comic) xkcd - NWP76 Jennifer Muro: Star Wars: Forces of Destiny - NWP344 Charles Murray: Castle; V; Criminal Minds; Luke Cage; Sons of Anarchy - NWP22, NWP300, NWP325 Henry Alonso Myers: Ugly Betty; The Magicians; Charmed - NWP328 Michael Narducci: The Vampire Diaries; The Originals; Medium - NWP207 Tim Neenan: Filthy Preppy Teen$; Newsreaders - NWP268 Lucas Neff: Raising Hope - NWP113 Ruth Negga: Preacher - NWP316 Judalina Neira: Do No Harm - NWP138 Andre Nemec: Alias - NWP348 Patrick Ness: (movie) A Monster Calls; (novels) A Monster Calls, Chaos Walking, The Rest of Us Just Live Here - NWP304 Kristin Newman: The Muppets; That '70s Show; The Neighbors; Galavant - NWP247 Ben Newmark: Gigi Does It; Coupled - NWP311 Dan Newmark: Gigi Does It; Coupled - NWP311 Matt Nix: Burn Notice; Complications - NWP6, NWP197, NWP199 Dave Noel: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Jonathan "Jonah" Nolan: Person of Interest; (movie) The Dark Knight; (movie) Interstellar; Westworld - NWP140, NWP159, NWP292 Marti Noxon: Buffy; Angel; Un-Real; Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce; Glee; Unreal - NWP26, NWP183, NWP229, NWP300 BJ Novak: The Office - NWP69 Adam Nussdorf: Beyond - NWP306 Bob Odenkirk: Mr. Show - NWP15 Katie O'Brien: Teachers - NWP215 Matt O'Brien: Conan - NWP276 Lucas O'Connor: Person of Interest - NWP159 Trent O'Donnell: No Activity - NWP362 Mark O'Keefe: The Weird Al Show; News Radio; Bruce Almighty - NWP95 Mike O'Malley: Shameless; Survivor's Remorse - NWP275 Noreen O'Toole: Westworld - NWP352 Ken Olin: Alias - NWP348 Carolyn Omine: The Simpsons; Full House - NWP271 Stacey Oristano: Bunheads - NWP215 Ana Ortiz: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Andrew Orvedahl: Those Who Can't - NWP295 Kent Osborne: Adventure Time; SpongeBob SquarePants; Flapjack - NWP65 Sara Osburn: guest moderator - NWP346 Patton Oswalt: Silver Screen Fiend; The United States of Tara - NWP173 Monica Owusu-Breen: Alias - NWP348, NWP352 Erica Oyama: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Amy Ozols: Late Night with Jimmy Fallon; Guys with Kids - NWP60 Eric Pallotta: director of social media, Netflix - NWP188 Lennon Parham: Playing House - NWP347 Chris Parnell: Executive, Sony - NWP176, NWP240 David Pastor: Incorporated - NWP312 Sallie Patrick: Dynasty; Revenge - NWP354 Alexandra Patsavas: The OC - NWP332 Adam Pava: The Boxtrolls; Out of Jimmy's Head - NWP191 Jordan Peele: Key and Peele - NWP56 Tom Perrotta: Fargo - NWP341 Jesse Peyronel: Dracula; Dig; Sheltered - NWP233 Connie Peterson: Sesame Street - NWP114 Douglas Petrie: Buffy; CSI; Charlie's Angels; Pushing Daisies; American Horror Story: Coven; Daredevil; The Defenders - NWP5, NWP37, NWP131, NWP256, NWP300 JJ Philbin: New Girl; The OC; Gilmore Girls - NWP93 Arthur Phillips '''(novels): The Tragedy of Arthur;'' The Egyptologist'';'' Prague -''' ''NWP98 Chrissy Pietrosh: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94 Greg Plageman: Person of Interest; NYPD Blue; Cold Case - NWP140, NWP159 Tony Plana: Ugly Betty - NWP320 CeCe Pleasants: Bill Nye Saves the World; Jimmy Kimmel Live! - NWP365 Julie Plec: Vampire Diaries; The Originals; Containment; Dawson's Creek - NWP28, NWP51, NWP105, NWP243; NWP257, NWP346, NWP349 Jack Plotnick: Space Station 76 - NWP194 Joe Pokaski: Underground - NWP275, NWP291 Joe Port: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Scott Porter: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Dan Povenmire: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Bill Prady: The Big Bang Theory - NWP77 Dawn Prestwich: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Jeff Probst: Survivor - NWP248 Mark Protosevich: The Cell (film); I Am Legend (film) - NWP117 Jackson Publick: The Venture Bros. - NWP46 Ben Queen: A to Z - NWP169 JG Quintel: The Regular Show - NWP103 Joe Randazzo: The Onion - NWP62 Benjamin Raab: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 Marco Ramierz: Daredevil - NWP256 Charles Randolph: (movies) The Big Short; The Life of David Gale - NWP244 Joan Rater: Doubt - NWP297 Michael Rauch: Love Monkey; Beautiful People; Royal Pains - NWP51, NWP112, NWP352 Billy Ray: The Last Tycoon; Captain Phillips (movie); The Hunger Games (movie) - NWP354 Y. Shireen Razack: Shadowhunters - NWP306 Adam Reed: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Heather V. Regnier: Sleepy Hollow; Falling Skies - NWP338 Andrew Reich: Friends; Dead Pilots Society (podcast) - NWP234, NWP300 Jason Reitman: '''Casual; Young Adult; Juno - NWP227 '''Lynette Rice: moderator - NWP335 Hollis Rich: State of Grace - NWP281, NWP316 Simon Rich: Man Seeking Woman - NWP322 Ryan Ridley: Rick and Morty - NWP245 Beth Riesgraf: Gossip Girl; Complications - NWP199 Erica Rivinoja: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Ian Roberts: Key and Peele; Teachers - NWP56, NWP90, NWP215 Kathleen Robertson: Swimming With Sharks; Your Time Is Up; Murder in the First; Beverly Hills 90210 - NWP323 Jennifer Kaytin Robinson: Sweet/Vicious - NWP329, NWP347; Guest host NWP342 Dailyn Rodriguez: Lie to Me; The Glades - NWP40 Rosemary Rodriguez: Jessica Jones; The Good Wife - NWP284, NWP309 Adam Rogers: Wired magazine, Proof - NWP24, NWP147, Comics 85 Chris Rogers: Halt and Catch Fire - NWP209 John Rogers: Leverage - NWP18 Justin Roiland: Rick and Morty - NWP245 James Roland: Blood Drive - NWP345 Ray Romano: Men of a Certain Age - NWP149 Rebecca Romijn: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Kate Rorick: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Scott Rosenbaum: The Shield; Queen of the South - NWP289, NWP335 Melissa Rosenberg: Twilight (movies), Jessica Jones - NWP256 David Rosenthal: Jane the Virgin - NWP228 Phil Rosenthal: Everybody Loves Raymond; Modern Family; I'll Have What Phil's Having - NWP200, NWP221, NWP342; Guest moderator NWP210; NWP281 Matt Ross: Silicon Valley; Big Love; Captain Fantastic - NWP303 Robyn Ross: Guest moderator - NWP261 Ben Roy: Those Who Can't - NWP295 Jason Rothenberg: The 100 - NWP225 Mike Royce: Men of a Certain Age; Enlisted; Everybody Loves Raymond - NWP109, NWP112, NWP140, NWP149, NWP335 Duncan Rouleau: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Alex Rubens: Key and Peele - NWP56 Mike Rubens: Full Frontal - NWP337 Diane Ruggiero: iZombie; Veronica Mars; That's Life - NWP184, NWP189 Maureen Ryan: The Leftovers; Talking TV (podcast) - NWP341; guest moderator - NWP343 Shawn Ryan: The Shield; Chicago Code; Last Resort; Timeless - NWP43, NWP314, NWP335 Bryan Safi: Throwing Shade - NWP308 Katey Sagal: Married with Children; Sons of Anarchy - NWP281 Tami Sagher: 30 Rock; How I Met Your Mother - NWP31 Jennifer Salt: American Horror Story - NWP71 Danielle Sanchez-Witzel: The Carmichael Show; New Girl - NWP339 Charlie Sanders: Key and Peele - NWP56 Nick Santora: Scorpion; Prison Break - NWP168 Ben Savage: Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World - NWP261 Stephanie Savage: Gossip Girl; The Astronaut Wives Club; The OC; Runaways; Dynasty; Hart of Dixie - NWP332, NWP363 Stephen Scaia: '''Human Target; Jericho - NWP77 '''John Scalzi: Old Man's War - NWP76 Meredith Scardino: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Davita Scarlett: Queen Sugar; Constantine - NWP353 Alison Schapker: Scandal; The Flash; Fringe; Alias - NWP354 Paul Scheer: Childrens Hospital; NTSF:SD:SUV; Filthy Preppy Teen$ - NWP27, NWP107, NWP268 Paul Scheuring: Prison Break, (novel) The Far Shore - NWP324 Thomas Schlamme: Manhattan; Sports Night; The West Wing; ER; The Americans - NWP224 Hayden Schlossberg: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Thomas Schnauz: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP54, NWP190 Rob Schrab: The Mindy Project; Childrens Hospital - NWP107 David Schulner: The Event - NWP6 Patrick Schumacker: '''Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says; iZombie - NWP125, NWP211 '''Michael Schur: Parks & Recreation; The Good Place - NWP93, NWP300 Mark Schwahn: One Tree Hill - NWP47 Josh Schwartz: Gossip Girl; Chuck, The OC; Runaways; Dynasty; Hart of Dixie - NWP332, NWP363 Nell Scovell: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch; Newhart; Coach; Murphy Brown; Charmed; NCIS; Warehouse 13; The Muppets - NWP174, NWP237 Joseph Scrimshaw: Comedy of Doom - NWP76 Mike Scully: The Simpsons; Parks & Recreation; Everybody Loves Raymond - NWP250 Bryan Seabury: SVP Drama Development, CBS - NWP105, NWP156, NWP176, NWP287, NWP309 Steven T. Seagle: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Nick Searcy: Justified - NWP213 Ken Segna: Senior VP, Original programming (Starz) - NWP216 Matthew Zoller Seitz: critic, Vulture - NWP155 Matt Selman: The Simpsons - NWP33; NWP214 Matt Senreich: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Alan Sepinwall: critic, Hitfix - NWP155, NWP332 Rebecca Serle: Famous in Love - NWP294, NWP349 Simran Sethi: TV executive, Freeform - NWP351 Nicole Shabtai: Filthy Preppy Teen$; Kirby Buckets - NWP268 Ariel Shaffir: Future Man; (movie) Sausage Party - NWP360 Sanjay Shah: Fresh off the Boat; Cougar Town - NWP362 Naren Shankar: Star Trek: DS9; Star Trek: TNG; CSI; Grimm; CSI; Almost Human - NWP16, NWP139 Sarah Gertrude Shapiro: UnREAL - NWP184, NWP229, NWP291 Jessica Sharzer: American Horror Story; (movie) Nerve; (movie) Speak - NWP71; NWP285 Frankie Shaw: SMILF - NWP361 Sam Shaw: Manhattan; Masters of Sex - NWP161, NWP224 Stacey Sher: '''Adventures in Babysitting; Reality Bites; The Fisher King; Get Shorty; Pulp Fiction; Erin Brockovich; Django Unchained - NWP350 '''Amy Sherman-Palladino: Bunheads; Gilmore Girls - NWP212, NWP215 Josh Shiban: Shut Eye; The X-Files; Breaking Bad - NWP365 Kevin Shinick: Mad; Robot Chicken - NWP69 Lindsey Shockley: Unit Zero; Black-ish; Trophy Wife - NWP354 Dan Shotz: Black Sails - NWP241 Kim Shumway: The 100; Dallas - NWP169 David Silverman: The Simpsons - NWP214 Craig Silverstein: Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP26 David Simon: Homicide: Life on the Street; The Wire - NWP283 Ben Sinclair: (web series) High Maintenance - NWP290 Rebecca Sinclair: 90120; Gilmore Girls; Buffy - NWP95 Spiro Skentzos: Grimm - NWP269 David Slack: Person of Interest; Cam Girls; Teen Titans Go! - NWP14, NWP195, NWP279 Jeremy Slater: The Umbrella Academy; The Exorcist - NWP364 David Sleven: VP, Comedy Development (NBC Entertainment) - NWP216 Gordon Smith: Breaking Bad; Better Call Saul - NWP54, NWP190 Nicole Snyder: Ringer - NWP17 Tom Snyder: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 John Solomon: The Last Man on Earth - NWP252 Chris Sparling: Sea of Trees; Buried; ATM - NWP196 Jason Spisak: Young Justice - NWP220 Justin Spitzer: Life in Pieces - NWP332 Frank Spotnitz: The Man in the High Castle; The X-Files - NWP231 Jessica St. Clair: Playing House - NWP347 Caissie St. Onge: Best Week Ever; Rosie O'Donnell; The Late Show with David Letterman - NWP62 Brian Stack: Conan - NWP15 Gabrielle Stanton: The Flash; Haven; Castle - NWP207, NWP267 Adam Stein: Under the Dome - NWP201 Jonathan Steinberg: Black Sails - NWP241 Hugh Sterbakov: Robot Chicken - NWP275 Jon Stern: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Meredith Stiehm: Cold Case - NWP16 Fred Stoller: Seinfeld; Handy Mandy - NWP60 Nicholas Stoller: The Carmichael Show; (movies) Neighbors 2; Forgetting Sarah Marshall; The Five Year Engagement; Get Him to the Greek; The Muppets - NWP270 Tad Stones: Darkwing Duck - NWP211 Jeff Strauss: Friends; Partners - NWP177 Danny Strong: Empire; Recount; (movies) The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 1; The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 2) - NWP259 Michael Stuhlbarg: Fargo - NWP341 Geoff Stults: Enlisted - NWP109 Paul Stupin: Dawson's Creek; Switched at Birth - NWP243 Bernie Su: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Veena Sud: The Killing - NWP4 Kurt Sutter: Sons of Anarchy; The Shield - NWP123, NWP335 Phoef Sutton: Terriers; Cheers - NWP12 Craig Sweeny: Limitless - NWP228 Mike Sweeney: Conan - NWP276 Jessica Szohr: Gossip Girl; Complications - NWP199 Rich Talarico: Key and Peele - NWP56 Maurissa Tancharoen: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Michael Taylor: Battlestar Galactica - NWP9 Jake Thomas: Notorious - NWP301 Kathryn Renee Thomas: Teachers - NWP215 Rob Thomas: Veronica Mars; Dawson's Creek; iZombie - NWP11, NWP104, NWP243 Rob Roy Thomas: Free Ride - NWP12 Bradley Thompson: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 Matt Thompson: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Liz Tigelaar: Life Unexpected; Nashville; Revenge; Bates Motel; Casual - NWP29, NWP47, NWP49, NWP105, NWP156, NWP227, NWP294 Peter Tolan: Rescue Me; Outsiders - NWP6, NWP306 Allison Tolman: Fargo - NWP145 Paul F. Tompkins: Comedy Bang! Bang!; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP102 Alessandra Torresani: Caprica; Husbands - NWP7 Eric Towner: Robot Chicken - NWP182 Jonathan Tropper: Banshee; Plan B; This Is Where I Leave You - NWP181 Jonathan Tucker: Justified - NWP292 Dana Tuinier: TVLand - NWP310 Janine Turner: Northern Exposure - NWP343 Michael Urie: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Jennie Snyder Urman: Jane the Virgin; Gilmore Girls; Hope & Faith; Men in Trees - NWP192, NWP294, NWP297, NWP310, NWP335 Laura Valdivia: Hot and Bothered; Weird Loners; Ben & Kate - NWP222 Noelle Valdivia: Ash vs. the Evil Dead; Manhattan; Telenovela - NWP223, NWP235 Todd VanDerWerff: critic, A.V. Club - NWP155, NWP156 Janet Varney: Legend of Korra; Stan Against Evil - NWP358 Liz Vassey: NBC Bowling pilot; CSI; The Tick - NWP132 Krista Vernoff: Charmed; Wonderfalls; Grey's Anatomy; Private Practice; Shamelss - NWP320, NWP326 Sara Vilkomerson: guest moderator - NWP348 Sam Vincent: Humans; MI-5 - NWP313 Jenny Wade: The Good Guys; Reaper - Comics 15 David Wain: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Moira Walley-Beckett: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Matt Walsh: '''UCB co-founder; Veep; Dog Bites Man; A Better You - NWP134 '''Belinda Ward: Sesame Street - NWP114 Pendleton Ward: Adventure Time - NWP65 Michaela Watkins: Benched; Saturday Night Live; Trophy Wife - NWP166 Sarah Watson: Parenthood; About a Boy - NWP4, NWP207 Marlon Wayans: In Living Color; The Wayans Bros.; Scary Movie - NWP70 Nick Wechsler: Revenge; Roswell - NWP113, NWP188 David Weddle: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 John Weidman: Sesame Street - NWP114 Len Wein: creator of Swamp Thing, creator of Wolverine; Human Target - NWP46, NWP73 Andrew Weinberg: Eagleheart - NWP34 Matthew Weiner: Mad Men - NWP59 Stephnie Weir: MadTV; The Millers - NWP275 Joe Weisberg: The Americans - NWP340 Ben Wexler: The Comedians; Community; Arrested Development; The Michael J. Fox Show; The Grinder - NWP187, NWP235, NWP257, NWP325 Jed Whedon: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Zack Whedon: Fringe; Deadwood; Rubicon - NWP18 Will Widger: Lumberjanes - NWP229 Jarett Wieselman: Guest moderator - NWP259, NWP294, NWP347 Vanessa Williams: Ugly Betty - NWP320 Kevin Williamson: Dawson's Creek; Scream; The Following; The Vampire Diaries; Secret Circle - NWP243, NWP253 Beau Willimon: House of Cards - NWP188, NWP249 Casey Willis: Archer; Sealab 2021; Frisky Dingo - NWP179 Emily Moss Wilson: guest moderator - NWP320 Mara Wilson: '''(podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 '''David Windsor: The Real O'Neals - NWP281 Max Winkler: Ceremony (movie); New Girl; The New Normal - NWP80 Hilary Winston: Bad Teacher; Community; My Name Is Earl; Happy Endings - NWP328 Terence Winter: Boardwalk Empire; Wolf of Wall Street (movie), The Sopranos - NWP150 John Wirth: Hell on Wheels; Falling Skies; V - NWP289, NWP292, NWP320 Joe Wiseman: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Harris Wittels: Parks and Recreation - NWP13 Robert Hewitt Wolfe: Alphas - NWP29 Jason Woliner: Eagleheart - NWP34 Rob Wright: Lethal Weapon TV; Ash vs Evil Dead; Walker, Texas Ranger - NWP356 Gideon Yago: The Newsroon - NWP80 Alan Yang: Parks and Recreation - NWP9 Nicole Yorkin: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Graham Yost: Justified; Speed; From the Earth to the Moon; Band of Brothers; The Pacific; Boomtown - NWP41, NWP92, NWP213, NWP217, NWP255, NWP292, NWP346 Parker Young: Enlisted - NWP109 Anatol Yusef: Preacher - NWP316 Larry Zerner: (lawyer) - NWP143 Lon Zimmet: Superstore; Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt; Happy Endings - NWP328 Lilla Zuckerman: Suits; Haven; Fringe - NWP250 Nora Zuckerman: Suits; Haven; Fringe - NWP250 Danny Zuker: Modern Family - NWP26